Voldemort in debt
by Shintaru
Summary: Sisters aren't always the best, but when your one saves you, what do you do?
1. Family Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. only Layla  
  
Chapter 1. Family meetings  
  
I looked around me and all I could see was blood and snow. My brother had chosen for the worst and was now fighting a war against his own people. My brother was stupid, although many girls thought he was cute. How could they, they knew what fate would follow them if they fell in love with my brother. It was appalling.  
  
"Dumbledore, he's advancing!" I shouted across the snow. Aurors stood beside me taking stance, wands held up high and magic running through them. They were ready to fight, and so was I.  
  
I was an elf, although I was trained with magic from Dumbledore. He was nice to me and very patient. He knew how no elf in the whole elf society had been able to learn magic except me. I was the first, and he hoped many would follow after me. I'm what my brother would call an embarrassment. He cut off his elf ears when he was 5, not wanting to be an elf. He ran off to become a magician of the worst sort. My mother was distraught and killed herself. My father, well my father, I never knew him, I was left all alone by myself with no one to help me.  
  
"Layla get down, he knows your here." Dumbledore shouted towards me, I heard but did not follow his instructions. "He's my brother, he must face the facts. Leave him to me."  
  
As my brother advanced in front of me I could hear his ragged breathing.  
  
"Brother how nice it is to meet you again." I looked up at him, but only saw the black hood that covered his face. "Brother? Mere elf, what is your business here? You do not know me, for I shall kill you, don't hold your breath." His words shook through me as my breath also became ragged. I saw that the other aurors were fighting off all the other death eaters. I placed my gaze back on my brother and muttered something under my breath. My brother gave a sharp cackle and pulled his wand out of his robe.  
  
"Silly elf, you did not back down, and for that you would pay."  
  
I heard him mutter the unforgivable curse, but I was paying too much attention on my shield to care. The curse hit my shield and rebounded to him, I saw him fall and crumble to the floor. I rushed towards him and muttered some more. The death eaters had all turned around to watch me. I looked around at them and said  
  
"Take your useless Master. He will live, but barely. When he awakes, tell him that his sister is happy that he tried to kill her. For now she knows the truth."  
  
The Death eaters looked around at each other and slowly advanced taking their Master, they quickly retreated into the forest out of sight.  
  
"Layla are you ok? You seem to have taken quite a bashing from that curse" "I'm fine Professor thankyou" "Very well. May I please ask how you revived him from the curse?" "My secret Professor. The word of the elves is not to be spoken out loud." I gave a weak smile towards Dumbledore and fainted. 


	2. Understandings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.. Only Layla  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Understanding  
  
  
  
"SHH, don't wake her. She needs her sleep." "And what if i'm already awake?" Layla opened her eyes, and there she saw 5 people around her bed staring at her. One of them was Dumbledore; there were 2 elves and the other two she'd never seen before.  
  
"Good to see you awake Layla." "Same with you Professor." I looked around and started studying the people. "Well Layla, after you fainted on me, I brought you up here and called upon your elders. (Layla nodded) They seemed eager to see you, so invited them over, and here they are." I looked at my two elders and nodded.  
  
"Princess Layla we are most honoured to be at your bedside, although this may not be the most..." "Princess? What are you saying?" "I... ermm... should not have said that.." The other elf now came to the rescue "We recently came to terms that you late father has died, and he was in fact the real king... The king that was ruling was his brother.. And since now he has past away, we researched for the next daughter or son. And you came up. We looked everywhere for you, and when we received word from Dumbledore that a certain Layla elf was in his hands. We decided to look it up... And here we are.." The elf gave Layla a smile.  
  
Layla looked around curiously, and then stared at Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I don't think you've introduced these four to me properly." "Ah! Yes my dear Layla. This is Mashuf (pointing to the younger elf) and this is Raykov (pointing towards the other elf)."  
  
Layla held out her hand and shook the elves hands smiling and greetings both of them.  
  
"And this is Hermione Granger, student of Hogwarts, currently in her sixth year. She is the top student and I have selected her to show you around the castle.. Since you have only been in your quarters before."  
  
"Ah! A top student. I'll be teaching you I think, since you are in your sixth year. Dumbledore am I right?" "Yes indeed you are. Lessons will start tomorrow Layla, so I advise you to get up and running before the students all bowl you down." "Why thankyou for the advice Professor, I'm sure I'm in need of it."  
  
Layla sat up suddenly and her hood fell up her head and revealed her long sleek brown hair, and her elf ears.  
  
"Oops! Did that by accident. but I think there is one more person I am certain I have not met Dumbledore. He's hiding right behind you now!" "I'm sorry Layla but this cheeky little things will be crawling around the school, and in fact he isn't that small at all. Show yourself Sirius."  
  
The dog transformed and stood there smiling at Layla.  
  
"Sirius! You should have told me you were coming! And why didn't you show yourself. I'm going to scold you when I get up!" Layla chuckled to herself and stood, pointing to herself she muttered "Fremendro". And she was changed into an elegant blue gown. "If you men don't mind, me and Hermione have got a lot of exploring to do, see you down at the hall later."  
  
"Yes Layla and don't be late!" "I always am Professor don't worry"  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Oh gosh what happened." "Master sir.. you cursed a woman with the unforgivable, and she rebounded it and you got it sir and and and... she revived you." A stuttering Wormtail replied. "That woman.. Who was she?" The voice grumbled from underneath the hood, obviously angry. "She said that she was your sister master." "Sister hey! I'll show her a what sister can do to me. Prepare for a battle Wormtail. Gather all followers I will talk to them tomorrow and set up a plan, for now leave me, and if anyone disturbs me they will be killed," " Yes master.." Wormtail quickly scattered out of the chambers, calling out to followers that were around to gather. 


End file.
